


Stuff, Hot Stuff

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: A pic for the lovely notbrogues/thatgirlwho, who once made a post on tumblr that made me laugh really loud and then I had to draw it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirlwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwho/gifts).



> Dearest thatgirlwho, as the summary says I once stumbled upon a post of yours on tumblr and now with the stockings being stuffed I saw my chance and drew it. Hope you like it ♥!

To get them back Merlin threatens to send Eggsy to Siberia for three months, earning him a blessed month of cautiousness from Arthur and Galahad.


End file.
